Royalty
by Kerboku
Summary: With Benjamin Finn and Queen Narci about to get married and Reaver just popping back in from lord knows where, the queen becomes stressed, not that dealing with the usual annoying people makes it any easier, and Logan is skeptical to say the least.
1. Return

_Author's note_  
_Nothing belongs to me :( not even Reaver's smexyness all to Lionhead Studios_  
_I thought I would contribute my share of fandom to the Fable archives... and this is what happened :P_  
_I do apologize if anyones ooc though..._

* * *

_The sun shone brightly today_.

Brighter then most after the Crawlers defeat anyways. The start of fall lingered in the breeze as the queen sat upon the throne, her lover Benjamin Finn, the leader of the royal army, stood beside her rambling about the wedding between them soon to take place.  
The young queen Narci smiled and simply gazed at him while scratching behind her beloved border collie Watson's ears. The ex-king Logan strolled down the long hall leading to the throne room, books and a pair of royal trousers (for a reason only he would ever know...) craddled into his arms. The guards surronding the large doors saluted.  
The one on the left moved to open the door for him, Logan nodded as thanks and scowled as he saw his sister and her dog cuddling on the thrown, the latter leaning over the throne as to rub noses with his love. Ben heard the large door slam shut, snapping him out of his lovers gaze. He stood and took a step back, not releasing Narci's hand, and glared at the fallen king.  
"Do you really belive it proper for you to have the mongrule on the throne, Sister?" He scowled as Logan came closer to them. '_The man can never be happy._' He told himself this, to keep from saying something out of turn. So instead he said something a bit more sophisticated.  
"_Brother_." he began sarcastically, "do you think it proper to walk into the queen's presence with your buttons undone?" Logan's frown turned deeper and his cheeks reddened as he shoved the pile in his arms into the chuckling Ben's chest and turned to button his unbuttoned buttons, then faced his younger sister again. A half smirk and a gentle shade of red on his unhealthily pale cheeks that only the queen could make out as a sheepish smile, she chuckled and stood from the throne, releasing Ben's hand and stepping on Watson's tail making him yelp, she patted his head apologetically and rushed to hold her brother. Logan held out his arms and tightly held her and spun her in a half circle not releasing her as small tears of joy landed on his neck.

"I'm so glad you're back..." she whispered gently into his neck.  
"As if I would miss my darling baby sister's big day." Logan caught Ben's glare and returned it ten-fold. Ben huffed and ended the glaring war, something he knew he couldn't win against the ex-tyrant, and shifted the contents in his arms and shuffled his feet as the two siblings shared a moment, his own loss of family a tug in his heart.

"What is all this for? If I may ask, _brother_?" Ben said it like poison rolling off his tongue while shifting the objects in his arms. Logan pulled away from Narci, who gave Ben a rather off putting glare, and roughly took the questionable items from the grinning blonde man.  
"They, are not for your eyes, and let me make this clear_. You. Are NOT. my brother_." Logan began walking towards the large doors and stopped before gently kicking the large wooden doors open.  
"I will be taking recidence in my old room, Narcissa... come see me later, I have many things to discuss with you." With that he barly managed to open the doors, and waltzed down the hall. Watson followed him out chasing him, almost. A loud crashing noise was heard as well as a squeel from a maid and some barking as well as a shout from Logan as the guards closed the doors.

"I wonder what the prick wants..."  
"I don't really care, I'm just glad he's finally back." The queen rested her hands and head on Ben's chest. He kissed the top of her head and pulled away.  
"Why is it that when I returned all I got was a lousy, 'Why the hell did you leave you big arse!' And a kick in my pants, When he got that!" Ben frowned, but his eyes told Narci otherwise  
"Because you just left me after I told you not to!... and if you recall what happened after that, and again that night," Ben snickered.  
"Then I think you'd be happy that I just hugged my brother, insted of snogging him half to death"  
"I couldn't help it! After being away for almost a year, I had to come back and serve my queen, in the only way I know how of course."  
Ben grinned at Narci's blushing face. She took his hand and nearly dragged his grining arse out of the throne room to her chambers, he knew that this was coming. The maids and other servants quickly took their leave, sure of what was to come if they lingured. Narci pushed Ben on the large king sized bed and sat on his lap. She giggled as the man beneith her struggled to sneek his hands under her dress removing her panties. She pressed herself against his chest knowing that today she would sneek her way into more than his heart. 

* * *

Narci kissed Ben's chin and pulled away from his clinging arms, smiling she quickly put her sleeping gown on and made her way to the door.  
"Narci?... what are you doing up? No don't tell me, your going to find something to kill?" She smiled at the half asleep man that was soon to be her husband and blew him a kiss.

"Just going to see Logan, ill be back soon, don't worry." She reached for the handle when Ben's hand stopped her. He looked at her with worrying baby blue eyes and she looked at him with reasuring ones.  
"He's more kind than you may ever know Ben, and he's my brother." Ben shook his head and took her into a tight loving embrace  
"After all he's done you still lovingly call him brother, he's mine too, well not according to him, but still." Narci sighed knowing that was the as close as her husband and brother would ever get, and snuggled closely into his bare hairy chest and kissed his shoulder.

"Thank you Ben. Now get back in bed, I can feel you shivering you know." Ben released her and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.  
"Maybe I should put my underpants back on." Narci smirked and left the room, much to Ben's dismay, and strolled down to Logan's room in the west wing by the library. A large painting hung in the corridor, showing a much younger Logan standing beside on their mother's left side, arms behind his back, Walter to her right, one hand on his sword and another on the throne, and a baby Narci craddled in her arms. Another person was in the picture but it looked as though the potrait had been smeared. Her mother, even in her very old age, looked about as young as Narci did now and even when she was close to the grave she looked like she couldn't be over 30. She tossed her wandering thoughts out of her head and tip toed to Logan's room. She opened the large creeking door and walked in without another thought.  
"Logan? Are you awake brother?" The small queen looked about the large room. She remembered coming in here when she was small, if she ever had a bad dream she would cuddle next to Logan and he would tell her stories about their mother and the many adventures she had alongside her compainions, Garth, the mage, and Walter's mother, Hannah. She had been their mother's best friend, and her strength was greater then even that of the late queen, Garth had taught her all of the will he knew and helped fasion the gauntlets that Narci wore today, Sparrow eventually grew even more powerfull then him though.  
All of their statues, her mother and her dog Locke, Garth and Hannah, were in the secret gardens that very few lucky people know about. There was another statue pedestal but it looked as if the sculpture were blown up. She stayed day dreaming about the 3 heros, barely noticing Logan calling for her from what sounded like the hall.  
"Narci? I've been calling you for ages!" Logan grabbed her hand and lead her out of the room and down to the end of the hall. A very old large door stood infront of them almost looming over head.

"What were you doing up Logan?"  
"Insomnia leads to wandering," Narci rolled her eyes . "But I always end up here." They stopped and stood. A grand door loomed over their heads. Narci stared at the old door. Her mother's old room beyond it.  
"Why here?" She looked at her brother with an annoyed look, her arms crossed and tapping her foot. Logan remained silent and touched the handel.  
"I found something intresting we may want to look at together." He opened the door and the smell of perfume, cologne and musk overwhelmed Narci and she covered her noise. Logan sneezed and pushed Narci into the room.  
"The maids have been taking good care of this place..." Logan pulled Narci over to the drawers and ploped her onto a small trunk at the foot of the old queen's bed. Narci frowned  
"Why'd you bring me here?" He was too busy rummaging through drawers to notice. Narci huffed and looked about the room. She hadn't been in here since Sparrow's passing, but it still looked the same, scrolls, paintings, books and even a teddy bear were littered around the floor.  
"Were you in here earlier?" The tyrant stopped messing with all the objet d'arts and nodded.  
"I was told to come here before your wedding." Narci raised a eyebrow her mouth opened to say something but was cut off.  
"By _her_." Logan continued rummaging through the room but not all of Narci's questions had been ansered. The blind seer had told her brother to come ramsack her dead mothers room?  
"Do you have a clue why?" She said it in a sarcastic way, of course he wouldn't know! The seer spoke in riddles! She flopped on the bed knowing that it was useless to even ask. Logan's eyes narrowed as he spoke.  
"It is to find our father. We must find her diary." Narci flinched.  
"He's dead isn't he?" Logan stopped and turned to face his sister.  
"I really don't know... but don't you think its peculiar that even I don't have the slightest insignificant memory of him?" Narci closed her eyes. Logan layed beside her, covering his face with his hands. What did they know about the king? Their mother always said Logan looked much like him, that he had eyes that shimmered like emeralds and that he loved both Logan and Narci very much. That was all that their mother had ever said about him. But even then wouldn't Logan remeber him? These thoughts tormented the siblings, trying to remember something that wasn't there anymore certainly was quite difficult. 

* * *

A long ways away, a tormented man watched his children in agony, wishing that he himself could have been there to tell them that he was always there for them. Something shifted under his bed sheets and he turned to look at Locke, who had just woken up after a long carriadge ride from Brightwall to Bowerstone, yawn and stare at his master of some years playing with that ball of his. Locke jumped off the bed and approached the tall man with his glowing ball, staring at its contents, the yellow dog strained to reconize the two young people in the ball but barked a sign of happiness when he saw the girl's sleeping face. His master shushed him and put the now clear orb back into his coat pocket. Locke sat next to his master, who patted him on the head and adjusted his top hat. Reaching for his cane he thought it best to drown his worries in the whiskey bottle and best also to have more then the company of his mutt compainion. As if reading his thoughts Locke growled.  
"Hush poochy." He ruffled the dog's crooked ears.  
"Or else you won't accompany me tomorrow." Locke followed him out of the inn down the alley way and then to Bowerstone's finest brothel  
"We must be hasty now, my dear pet!" The tall top-hatted pale man strolled down the streets. People cringed to see him, but he just smirked. Pain and the sting of lonliness brought this upon him. The only one to see past his facade was the dog that trotted beside him. Him and the dog were very similar, though the man didn't admit it of course.  
Years of torture had hardened his heart and only one women could soften it. She had shone light through his dark, demented world ruled by corruption, crime and evil. Before the dark he thought only one woman could have brought him love, even then, she hated him but he loved her and it wasn't untill he made the sacrifice that she called out his name. When Sparrow had brought light to the pirate king's fading world she taught him what real true love and not just lust really was. Even if it did take over a hundred years and Avo knows how many prostitutes.  
_He found it. He found love. He found her.  
_  
Reaver whistled for Locke who had been trotting slowly behind him looking at the posters for a big party that was taking place in one week. His master's daughter's wedding. 

* * *

_Random idea that popped into my head while watching A Bit of Fry and Laurie as it just so happens haha! Critisum is welcome xP I didn't have any idea what to call it though, and I felt cheesy writing parts about the painting and statues that had parts missing_  
**_Update 8-04-012  
Hey guys.  
I've decided to fix some of the errors in some of my old stories and edit them a little. After i'm done editing all of the old stuff and deleting the things I don't feel interested in anymore I'll update this and Cara Mia with a few more chapters or so depending on reception. Until then I'll be revamping the old stuff including this one for my few but faithful fans.  
_**


	2. Meteor Shower

_Author's Note_  
_Nothing belongs to me :( not even Logan's weird hair all to Lionhead Studios._  
_Another chapter that was written about a hour after the first though I apologize for the delay, fanfiction was giving me trouble for some reason and to those of you that reviewed, thank you very much! My heart skips a beat every time I see an alert email! _

* * *

_Reaver awoke the next morning._  
He shook from the chilly autumn morning and moved to get out of the grand bed (made only for his visits) when he noticed arms tightly wrapped around his body and snarled at the sleeping man. Reaching for his pistol on the small end table, he recalled another body still clinging to his arm. He pushed the mass of limbs away and sat up causing his whores of the day to stir in their sleep.

He decided it best not to kill them, waste of money it was, but loss of profit to kill the brothel's star workers and also, best to bathe quickly as well.  
He quickly slid into his pants and clicked the pistol in it's holster. Admiring his body in the mirror, scratching was heard at the door. Reaver rolled his eyes and ignored the noisy mutt. He buttoned his vest and buckled his pocket watch into it's place. Throwing his fur coat over everything to complete the flashy outfit. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the small glass ball. It warmed in his hand but he quickly put it back, afraid the whores would awake and see the magical ball of snow.  
He opened the door and there was Locke, as always waiting patiently for his master.  
Reaver beckoned the dog to wait outside and closed the door. Locke did as ordered.  
While waiting in the brothel gardens a drunkard clumsy made his way past Locke. Locke yawned but was startled by a direct kick to his ribs, he growled and opted to bite the man's hand off as the man cursed at him. Deep in thought he jumped in surprise when he heard a familiar gunshot from behind him, watching the man that had kicked him fall to the ground holding his shoulder.

Reaver whistled for Locke, who's tail was wagging fiercely as he neared his master.  
"Truly a pity! Such a figure, and all gone to waste on a corpse." Reaver cocked his gun aiming at the man's head now.  
The man gasped hearing that oh-so familier voice. Now knowing that death was truly near.  
Another shot rang out and blood spilled through the cobblestone path, Reaver jabbed the man with his cane, Locke sniffed him, smelling the familiar stink of booze and blood. He licked Reaver's wavering hand and Reaver responded by scratching his ears.  
"Ready to go visit the children, Locke?" Locke woofed in response running farther ahead of Reaver.

Heading to the castle wouldn't take more than a day but they still had other matters to tend to.

* * *

"Where is the Queen!" Ben's shouting startled both of the sleeping siblings.  
Coming from Logan's room a confused guard's rambling was heard only vaguely.

Narci pulled the pillow from Logan's head and over her face, making Logan hit his head on the headboard rendering him fully awake.

"Damn... I forgot Ben..." Logan groaned in pain. Pulling the blankets over her head she whined.  
"I need to go get Ben to calm down. Meet you in the kitchen for breakfast?" Logan glared at Narci while holding his reddend cheek.  
"Yes, but do NOT expect me to bond with that... pig wrangling peasant." Narci sneered in distaste but nodded. Her touch lingering on the handle as evil thoughts to get back at her brother by getting her husband to bond with him, went through her mind.

Logan fell off the bed, glad that no one saw, and laid there feeling the cold dusty floor soothe his burning face from the scratchy under used pillow. He opened one eye and saw a small dusty box under the corner of the bed. He reached for it , sneezed, and grazed his fingers over the dust covered silver. Reaching for it belly down, with both hands his eyes lit up and he brought it to his chest. A port town's bustling scene detailed the lid. Brushing the dust away he saw his mother's name engraved in the side. He gently put it down on the bed looking for a way to open it. A strange locking mechanism was the only way it seemed, he cursed under his breath. He took the small box and left to his room. dust covered his once clean white shirt, face and even his dark hair.

A hot bath was in order indeed.

Ben huffed as Narci, Watson and himself strolled through the gardens. She had tricked him into it, but boy did she look down right scrumptious, her lite blue sleeveless dress ending near her shins and the royal crown atop her chocolate wavy locks. Ben tightened his grip on her hand as they neared Walter's statue. At the statue Narci stopped. A warm smile filled Narci's face as Ben saluted. She leaned into his arm and happily sighed. Ben brought his hand down and smiled at her, he caressed her cheek as a single strand of hair fell out of place and kissed her nose.

Watson growled, he could smell someone familiar, and he didn't like it.

Ben growled imitating Watson. Narci chuckled at his perfect imitation and tapped his nose. Ben's stomach growled and he rubbed his neck awkwardly, clearly ruining the mood. Narci smiled slightly and pulled him through the kitchen, earning a look or two from the wayward kind of servants and of course a salute from the patrolling guards as they crossed paths and arrived at the dining hall. Narci sat Ben down in a lavish chair that was hard to get comfortable in. Narci kissed his rugged cheek, ruffled his hair, and sat beside him.

Elliot stood staring at the smiling blonde man from the kitchen hall. He was everything he couldn't be, but Elliot was still happy. He had a wife and child, and even though he thought he broke her heart, Narci had found a love greater then he could ever been. He hated Ben.

Elliot worked in the kitchen.

_Ben was commander of the Royal Army._

Elliot had known Narci since they were children.

_Ben had just met her a few short years ago._

Narci loved Elliot like a old friend, _but she loved Ben like a lover._

Elliot had a STD... and he wasn't sure about Ben and didn't feel comfortable asking, _though he was sure he didn't, seeing as he's Elliot's opposite and all._

He sighed, to him Ben Finn had everything.  
However in reality, Ben only had Narci, and that's all he would ever need.

Logan's entrance was anything but grand. Though he walked with pride and every step looked like a dance in motion, his hands looked like prunes carrying the dusty silver box, and his hair wasn't slicked back and instead stood up like a foreign bird on one side. He brushed his hair back with his hand, hoping to get it from looking the way it did. It only stood up more and poofed as it did so. He wore his everyday clothing, purple and gold vest over a white button up shirt and dark purple trousers. He groaned as the guards surrounding the dining hall snickered as he passed.

He had fallen asleep in the bath, and the only reason he had been woken was because Jasper heard him snoring while tidying his room. His awakening wasn't a pleasant one to say the least. Placing the silver box down on the table he took a seat at the dining table across from Ben, who was, to say the least nearly dying from holding in his laughter. Logan glared at him as he excused himself from the table and ran into the hallway.

Narci stared at her brother, not laughing but instead frowning and rubbing her temples, she huffed and stood approaching Logan to try to fix his increasingly weird hair. Logan pouted.  
"Please forgive him Logan." She licked her hand and, pressing her hand roughly against his head, managed to somewhat straighten it down.

"Must you really get your spit into my hair and abuse my head?" Narci giggled.

"You would always do that whenever my hair looked like I refused to bathe."

Logan groaned and picked up the silver box holding it above his head for Narci to see.

She took it from him and examined the top.

A familiar locking design was on the bottom.

"Oh? Did you find this in mother's room? Ill be right back." Narci quickly walked away from Logan and disappeared. Logan stared wide eyed and mouth open.

"How did she-"

"You'll get used to it after a while." Ben coughed, masking a chuckle, and returned from where ever he had gone and sat in his place across from Logan, who's violet eyes were generally confused.

Ben stretched his arms and debated about kicking his legs up on the table.  
"Its a hero thing, she disappears all the time. She will be back soon ...Did your mother do the same?"  
Logan thought...

"...Yes." His mother and Walter could be talking one moment and be gone the next.

Ben huffed, annoyed at Logan's one-word-answer, and blew his loose hair from his face. He was hoping to have gotten a bit more out of Logan about the real heroes of the old stories he heard as a child.

Narci returned carrying the guild seal not a second later.

Logan sat up, startled by the sudden appearance of his sister.

She rushed over to the small silver box. She turned it to the side with the locks on it and pushed the guild seal into the wedge. It clicked open making both Logan and Ben flinch with surprise. Narci removed the seal and took a half step back. Logan reluctantly lifted the lid off the silver box, sighing in relief, he gently placed the lid on the table and took the large leather bond book out of the box. The contents of the box were only the book, a few dead flowers, a locket and a tattered letter.

"Oh my." Jasper dropped the platters of food, while walking into the room he spotted the silver box.

Ben grumbled, belly rumbling.

"What a mess. Ill have it cleaned in a jiffy."  
Narci and Logan looked at the old man.  
Even in his old age he had never done so much as spill a drop of water, afraid as if it would drown the whole of Albion.

"Jasper... do you know something about this?"

Narci jumped to help the old butler gather the fallen dishes as Logan spoke. Jasper stopped and sighed.  
"Perhaps...P-Perhaps it's time you know." Narci looked from Jasper's old tired, worring eyes to Logan's confused ones.

"What do you know?" Jasper stood and sighed again.  
"I already know what you're looking for, or actually know who."

Logan abruptly stood, eyes narrow.

"Is he alive?" Ben said it wearily walking over smoothly to Narci who, sitting on the floor looked like a wounded child. No tears, but a blank look on her face. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, much to Logan's dismay.

"Very much so, in fact you've already both had the pleasure of consorting with him."

"Who is it?" Logan said it in his tyrant voice. Narci shivered and Ben held her tightly, looking over his shoulder to the violet eyed tyrant, he flinched. The look in Logan's eyes could make a dragon cringe in fear.

Thoughts of Walter flooded Narci's mind. But he was gone. Her mother and Walter had been close but their Father? His mother was the old queen's best friend! There was no way they had been lovers, had they?

No. Walter was gone and Jasper said he was still alive. She sighed into Ben's neck.

"I believe he would like to tell you. In due time I suppose."

Jasper got up with some difficulty and ordered another maid to clean the mess.  
The trio stood in silence as they watched the only man with answers leave. Questions flooded Narci, Logan and even Ben's head as they stared after the older man's blurring form. Ben kissed the top of Narci's head and looked at the diary.

* * *

Reaver sat in Sparrow's gardens, on top of the rubble that had once been a statue of him, watching the scene unfold and held his head in his hands. They had already found the diary.  
Soon all would be found out and he wouldn't get the chance to tell them what had really happened. Maybe it was better this way though. He let out a long breath and stared at the blonde man that was soon to be his son-in-law. He was reading the diary.  
Locke whined and paced around the underground area. He looked over toward the entrance and growled. _'Someone's coming!'_

Locke barked at Reaver who was still too transfixed on the glowing orb to notice Watson approaching, he shushed Locke and glanced up just to see Watson and Jasper slowly making their way towards him.

He hurriedly plopped the crystal snow globe into his pocket, stood and reached for his cane to greet his old friend.

"Good job old chap! you've somehow managed to heighten my stress by mentioning that I'm alive and well!" Reaver managed a fake smirk. Jasper sighed and reached down to scratch Locke behind the ears.  
"Good to see Locke is doing well." Reaver rolled his eyes.

"You know very well that he's as alive as I am." Jasper smiled.

"Sparrow wouldn't of had it any other way." Reaver winced, looking at the statue of Sparrow smirking, her hair mid length and the color of chocolate flying wildly in the captured wind, gun pointed in her right hand, her trademark outfit of a men's highwayman coat, corset, thigh high boots and the tiny hot pants he all loved to strip off, all dyed black and red but the statue itself was only the color of gray stone. Locke stood beside her of course, it would look strange without him he thought.

"Yes if there was ever one thing she actually cared about more than me, it would be the mutt."

Reaver poked Locke, who had been playing with Watson, with his cane. Locke starred at the smirking Reaver.  
After he had died that night on the hill, he was brought back to life by a wish that made him as immortal and undead as Reaver, something that made them the same, as well as they both loved, and were loved, by the same woman equally as much, but in different ways.

"Will you be staying long?" Jasper turned to walk towards the exit of the small hidden underground gardens. Reaver followed.

"Indeed I will. Something's telling me I will be summoned soon anyways."Jasper frowned.

"Is there a room close to the servants quarters? I will be needing some fine company tonight as well as a chalice of very strong wine." Jasper shook his head in disapproval.

"You will not be having at my servants again after last time,"

Reaver rolled his eyes.

"Ill send someone to acquire the services you need." Jasper said 'services' very uncomfortably, though at one point he served Reaver personally, but he would never tell.

"'Theresa came to me today. She said I had to keep a diary from now on. Though I bet ill hardly write in it.'" Ben coughed uncomfortably. Narci sat on Logan's lap staring at Ben expectantly. Logan stared blankly in Ben's direction, a sour look on his face but Ben wasn't sure if he was looking at him. The next page had been written a month after that it seemed.

"'Last week Reaver came back. It was summer, so of course I was spending it in the Bloodstone-' Where is Bloodstone?" Logan shifted under Narci.

"It doesn't matter. Read on." He said so doing a hurrying hand motion, causing Ben to hurriedly glance back down at the pages withering with age. Narci held Logan's cold calloused hand as Ben read.  
"Ehem' Bloodstone Manor. He nearly blasted the doors open and me and Locke jumped near five feet in the air," Ben chuckled but no amusement came from the siblings but a faint smile was found on Narci's face.

"'He demanded that I give him his house back, well to tell the truth I really didn't care and he seemed to be astonished that I didn't. When he asked me why I didn't care I told him I had an even better home to go to. This resulted in him coming to stay with me in the castle for awhile. Its not that I didn't enjoy the company,really I did ,I was really lonely even with Locke around, but its just that every night he wants me to join him in the bed with a few whores that most likely have an STD or two or he complains the the food I buy isn't good enough. He's most picky with his wine it seems.

He said he wanted to decorate the castle for me so I let him and he turned it into the most fanjabulous thing I have ever seen! (see that word fanjabulous? I found an old blood stained copy of something called a thesaurus. Brill isn't it?)  
Black, red and gold were all over everything, much to my tastes. I thanked him for it by buying him the most expensive wine I could find. Unfortunately I still didn't think it suited his taste buds or even mine for that matter. Much too bitter for me.'"  
Ben stopped and glared at Logan. Narci had shifted her position directly onto his lap and caught Ben's envious gaze. Narci smirked and hopped off of Logan's lap and plopped directly onto him making him grunt with satisfaction, and making Logan grit his teeth and mentally chop Ben's head off.  
Ben grumbled and began reading again, Narci's arms draped around his head and fingers fondling his hair.

The next page had been dated a week after that

"Shall we really get into it this time? Maybe show the mood?"  
Ben lowered his voice and really began to read. Depth and feeling making the whole room change with his reading voice and hand motions.

* * *

Making Logan and Narci feel like they were truly there in their mother's time of adventuring.  
As Ben got to about the middle of the beginning of the diary the sun had began to set.

"'I feel something terrible is going to happen soon. I don't know what but Garth says its just my mind playing tricks on me.

I think I will go visit Reaver soon. Strange as it seems I miss his cocky ass trying to get me to bed with him and his STDs. Truly I do'"

Logan and Narci had already had their suspicions about who their father was. Twice Sparrow mentioned his bright emerald eyes, and her immense liking of him and his hair. They both truly knew but refused to believe it. Even Ben somewhat knew and didn't want to believe. They still questioned Reaver's age had there been another man named Reaver who their mother had loved?

"'Last night his eyes changed. They grew darker and colder. It scared me. He was never like this before. He pushed me into the wall and spoke in a seductive voice, saying he wanted me and what-not. I didn't push him off, Though Locke growled at him until I told him to hush. He kissed me and I kissed back.'"  
Ben stopped. stunned by what he just read.

He hoped to Avo their father wasn't really the monster and that it was just a familiar name from long ago.  
He reluctantly continued, glancing at Narci who's head laid on his shoulder loosely holding him and Logan who laid on the seat legs crossed and arms folded his eyes were narrow.

"' I let him take me that night and held him even after I thought it best to wake up. When he woke up he kissed my forehead and told me he loved me and we just laid there. We stayed like that for at least an hour.  
His eyes went back to normal and I asked what was wrong with him last night he said he had a bad dream and told me all about Oakvale and the stupid girl he had loved until she told him she had used him.

That made me remember his diary I found while living in his house.

The things he's seen are more than what I have. Rose was alive somewhere, but his family and friends were all gone because of his wish for immortality.'" Ben stared at the words.  
Logan sat up and walked out of the room with an abrupt slam of a door.

Narci held Ben tighter and he felt small tears roll onto his back.  
He put the book down and carried Narci out of the study and out into the gardens for some fresh air.  
He sat on a ledge and pulled her onto him kissing her lips and holding her tightly from the cool fall breeze.

"...My father is that monster." Ben kissed her chocolate hair as her tears began to fall more frantically.

"Hey hey! No tears little lady. At least you know who it is... even if it is the pompous ass we all know and love."

Narci chuckled and pulled away from him and wiped the tears from her hazel eyes reveling a determined look.

"I need to find him." Ben looked at her bewildered.

"Find him?" Ben jumped off the ledge and approached her. Reaver had been missing since before the Crawler's attack and no one had seen him since the last trial more than a year ago. Holding her by the shoulders he nearly exploded.

"Not before our wedding! Listen, Ill go with you to find him if you wait until after the wedding." Narci shook her head and was opening her mouth to speak when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Or avoid all your ridiculous exploits and tacky short comings and enjoy a fabulously coordinated tea time with him now."

Reaver placed his hand on Ben's shoulder startling Ben and making Narci's eyes widen.

"Do be a dear and get Logan for us Benjamin, Narcissa, come with me darling."

Reaver took Narci's hand from Ben and pulled her out into the underground gardens. Looking back with desperation hoping Ben would still be there and pull her back into the safety of his arms however she saw him run into the castle. Staying silent she looked at Reaver and saw the glint of his shimmering emerald green eyes. Something she hadn't noticed before.

Reaver lead Narci into the secret gardens and guided her to a small table. She sat down on a small white stool across from Reaver, who began polishing a strange looking red pistol. Narci gulped. Questions flooded her mind.  
"...Why did you leave us?" Reaver clicked the pistol back into it's holster and removed his hat and adjusted his hair huffing as he did so.

"It isn't proper to start the party until the final guest arrives, no?" Narci gulped and awkwardly sat across from her 'father' and hoped that Logan would arrive soon to relive some of the tension and get some of the answers she longed for. She fidgeted with every movement he made. He finely folded his hands together and, placing his chin on top of his slim folded fingers, stared at Narci. She looked just like her mother in every way, the only difference being her eyes were a deep hazel instead of the icy blue ones her mother had.

She tensed as he gazed. Stiffening her shoulders and fidgeting, he clearly was the cause of it, but he held it like a rock.

She caught his gaze and kept it for awhile, as if though asking questions by her dark eyes and them being answered by his emerald ones.  
His eyes that her mother loved and was delighted to see, bore through her into her soul. She for a second, saw total and utter love, despair and fear all at once. Something rustled in the flowers making Narci snap her head to the sound. Reaver sighed and smiled. A large but under fed yellowish white dog with a black collar popped his head out from the Lilly beds.  
Barking in joy Locke rushed over to Narci and knocked her to the ground licking her face. Reaver smirked.

"He missed you I take it." Reaver stood calling off Locke and chuckled to see Narci's eyes huge and hair now rustled as well as her crown on the grass and dirt speckled on her lite blue dress.  
"Locke? Is that Locke? I though that he died! How is he still alive? Mother got him when she was a child! How is he still alive!" Reaver sighed and pulled Narci to her feet.

"All in due time. Your questions will be answered my dear."

Narci straightened her hair and tried to wipe the dog prints from her dress. Reaver plucked the crown from the grass, brushing the invisible dirt from it he plopped it on top of Narci's wavy chocolate locks. She looked up at him with watering eyes. Narci flinched in surprise as Reaver pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly.

"I've been wanting to hold you for so long." He spoke in to her hair. Narci breathed, he smelled like wine and roses, unsure of what to do, until she felt tears roll onto her back. Narci limply held her arms up and held Reaver's slim figure loosely slowly tightening as every tear turned into a soft sobbing.

_I_ _can finely_ _see_.

_That your right there beside me._

_I am not my own. _

_For I have been made new. _

_Please don't let me go. _

_I desperately need you._

Locke gave his master a knowing glance and turned to approach the younger bewildered looking men.  
Ben and Logan stood in silence starring at Reaver and Narci, even when Locke licked Logan's palm, Logan didn't move.

Reaver held Narci tighter as her own tears began hitting his neck.  
Logan moved to comfort Narci but Ben pulled him back, Logan glanced back at him, and giving Logan a unknowing glance and a shrug, smiled at Narci and Reaver.

Locke sat by his old master's statue. They were all talking now. His master having gone back to his usual self, and they all acted strangely. Locke yawned, and turning his neck and wagging his tail gazed at his old master.

_'Always causing trouble, even after you've gone away.'_

Watson trotted over to Locke and sat beside his oblivious form, whispering a secret into his floppy ear. Locke's tail wagged vigorously and looked from Watson to Narci. A woof in was all he could muster, his excitement too great.

* * *

**_Update_** **_8/6/012_******

SO MANY SPELLING MISTAKES.  
They're all gone now thank god. Also did a little more edits here and there.


	3. Nightmares

_Author's Note_

Nothing belongs to me :( not even the chicken suit all to Lionhead Studios.

This chapter is mostly just some back story as well as mainly just a flash back but has Sparrow and Reaver fluff so if you don't like why are you reading? oh and by the by, the snippet from the last chapter was from Owl City's Meteor Shower, good song go have a listen!

˙·٠•● Ӝ ●•٠·˙  
The night was young and the royal 'family' were shivering in the underground hero gardens crowded around a small white gold table set. Narci sat across from Reaver, Ben beside her and Logan sitting upon the statue of the mage. Logan's violet eyes grew dark when Reaver, his father, had made his darling baby sister cry.

They grew darker still with every word the deviant spoke.

"Allow me to explain everything to you." Reaver removed his hat and placed it on the small table. He cleared his throut and wiggled his lips.

"What is it that you wish to know first?" Logan rubbed his tempals while Ben smacked himself in the face.

"Could you start with why you left us?" Logan looked at his sister with worring eyes and reached for her shoulder, but withdrew when he caught sight of her squeeze Ben's hand. Reaver gave Logan a quick knowing glance and gave a rather melancholy sigh.

"I trust you've both had the plesure of knowing the blind hag." Logan tensed but Narci simply nodded.  
"You mean Theresa, the seer?" Reaver scoffed and began adjusting his hair.

"Who else to ruin the lives of heroes?"

˙·٠•● Ӝ ●•٠·˙ 20 Years Ago˙·٠•● Ӝ ●•٠·˙

Reaver grunted as he hit the floor of the inn. Sparrow hurriedly grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him over her shoulder, he leaned into her neck as she made a break for the exit of the pub as an angry mob

formed. He hated monkeys for sure. He had fallen from the second floor of the bar, a monkey had in fact, climbed through a window, which made him shriek, which made the man playing a card game laugh, which had made him take out his pistol to the monkey's head, which made the monkey very unhappy, and bite his ankle. Sparrow held Reaver's arms tightly nto her chest as she sprinted wildly through the streets, monkeys were his only weakness really, the sight of one near his pants must have frightened him immensly, for he was passed out.  
Garth let out a gasp and dropped his potions as he looked out the window of his large home, Sparrow dragging a passed out Reaver on her back was making a run for their grand boat as a mob slowly made their way to them. Sparrow was wearing a bandit hood as well as her old highway men outfit, hiding the fact that she was the queen was a good idea when travelling with a short tempered pirate he supposed. He hurried to the doorway and shouted a 'good luck' as she ran past and waved, nearly dropping Reaver in the process.

Sparrow tossed Reaver onto the deck of the ship and began shouting orders to the crew. Reaver layed dazed and confused, and bruised of course, as the sails flew open and the ship began to take off full speed ahead as the not-as-exotic as he remembered islanders threw rocks and other bad things at the ship. He touched his leg as he remembered the monkey, his ankle had already healed which means his most beloved partner put some sort of potion on it while he was... indesposed, however he would need to order a tailor for new trousers.

Sparrow kneeled beside him and removed the black bandage like mask from her face reavling her bright saphire eyes and adventurer esc chocolate hair. Reaver reached his hand over to her cheek and leaned into kiss her when she caught him by suprise and captured his lips in a small yet sweet kiss that tasted like cherry wine. She pnnnnulled away and smacked his head.

"What was that for?"

Sparrow pulled her red and black highwayman hat out of the coat pocket and rubbed her tempals.  
"You got us both wanted in Samarkand, they think of monkeys as gods you know! Even pointing a gun at one could have gotten us killed." Reaver stood and adjusted his dark hair. Looking down at his slender queen he offered his hand. She took it and getting up flung herself into his chest, holding him tightly into her chest and kissing his neck. He was still a few inches taller thank Avo, Reaver constantly made fun of her height, she was taller than any normal albion man true, but not something to be put to the test.

The queen had a extreamly short temper, and after ten years of countless Reaver antics, she figured thouse bastards that called her a 'glowing whore on growth hormones' deserved to be put into Ravenscar's Keep. Sparrow quickly pulled away once she relized Reaver started to grind against her, not wanting to make a fuss on the deck where all the other men could see. She shook her head and gentaly pushed him away with one hand. Reaver cursed himself and walked over to the edge of the ship, resting his hands on the railing as Samarkand slowly left view. Sparrow squeezed him from behind and brushed his cheek with her lips.

"Logan is missing us, I can tell." Reaver turned and began massaging her curves, digging his fingers into her stomach and insides, he roughly kissed her neck untill Sparrow beckoned him to stop with a giggly voice.

Reaver huffed and put his hand on his hip.

"I miss my little prince as much as you do, but I'm worried most about my little Narcissus. How do you think Walter handles her after all, he doesn't use lotion does he?" Sparrow ruffled her bangs in annoyance and pinched her eyes shut.

"You know her name is Narci, and I don't really think Hannah and Louis were ever thinking about him using lotion, neither did I really seeing the way he handles a sword, don't want his hand to slip." Reaver stuck his tounge out and threw his arms in the air.

"Narci, Narcissus, whatever! What if her scrappes up my little girl with all thouse calluses! Her tender skin can't handle that!" Sparrow scoffed and began walking to their cabin, she slapped her hand against Reaver's ear as she passed.  
"I'm getting sick." Reaver turned and followed behind closely.

"Is the sea making you wozzy darling?"

Sparrow stopped infront of the cabin door and silently muttered under her breath.

"I think i'm Arse-pirate sick."

˙·٠•● Ӝ ●•٠·˙

The wind howled over the small hut, and a large tree branch began to crack and whipped the large empty ship. To Sparrow, summer storms were balls. Sparrow chuckled as Reaver twitched in his sleep as thunder rolled over the westcliff port. Thank Avo the royal ship had landed safely at the dock before the storm really kicked in, though it was the wrong port and around midnight, beggers can't be choosers she supposed. She put the leather bond book down on the floor and rested her head on Reaver's chest. Reaver on Reaver was truely spotniferous to say the least. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and hoped Logan and Narci were ok, and that the thunder hopefully hadn't reached them yet.

"I apologize for startling you, but this is a matter I cannot avoid any longer."

Sparrow quickly jumped from her spot on top of Reaver, throwing him into a half asleep daze, and whipped her head around. Reaver only had time to reach for the pistol under his new top hat when the seer transported them to a familure place.

˙·٠•● Ӝ ●•٠·˙

"What the hell you blind hag!" Sparrow rubbed the sleep from her eyes and silently cursed Reaver for starting a war he couldn't finish.

"Some people need their beauty sleep despite how beautiful they are!" Theresa gave a very small smile that Sparrow could hardly make out.

"Reaver, I'm afraid now is not the time to be complimenting your wife." Sparrow, rubbed her eyes why were they here?  
"Who said I was talking about her?" Reaver crossed his arms over his bare chest and blew the lose strands from his face. Theresa ignored him and turned to Sparrow.

"This concerns your childern's futures, both of them." Reaver looked at the seer. Sparrow nodded, afraid of her next words,

"Their fates have both been revealed to me some days ago, and unfortunatly, so has yours little Sparrow." Sparrow's eyes became confused as well as Reavers.

"What does it say?" Reaver stayed silent, giving Sparrow a sideways glance with a sad expression on his face.  
"I will show you the fate cards if you take my hand for most likely, the last time." Reaver furrowed his brows and frowned as Sparrow approached the middle platform and took the seer's hand. As they both flashed away Reaver's heart felt heavy as led and his stomach turned.˙·٠•● Ӝ ●•٠·˙

Sparrow opened her eyes to reveal the bright white room. Theresa stood infrount of her, a frown on her face.  
"Will Reaver hear us?" Theresa shook her head slowly and raised her hand as a card appeared in a flash infrount of Sparrow's face. It showed shattered darkness with a flower surronded by a crimson hue, blood.  
"This is The Death, the same card I showed Hannah before her passing." Sparrow gasped and held her chest.  
"A-am... I to die soon?" Theresa gave another bittersweet smile and shook her head slowly.

"I showed Hannah this card the day she fufilled her destiney. As I have you." Sparrow breathed deeply and let out a deep sigh.

"What about Reaver, and my children?" Theresa waved her hand and another card appeared showing a hand clutching a rose tightly with blood pouring from its fingers. Sparrow studied it carfully.

"This card represents Reaver's fate, it is not his destiny to be by his children's side forever, as it is not a rose to be held." Sparrow cringed and nodded.

"Does that mean he will leave us?"

"No, quite the opposite, he will stay with you all past the very end. However, if he stays with your children their story will never be able to begin as the cards have shown. And instead, darkness will rule Albion." Sparrow frowned and nodded, Theresa nodded and another card appeared before Sparrow, a caged sparrow sat on a perch as another flew outside of the cage with other birds.

"This card, represents your children's future, they will always be a caged bird in a land of flight, and adventure. Thouse were all the cards I had to show you, though I suggest you try and decifer this one, for it will be most important." Sparrow nodded and took the card from its from floating spot in front of her face and looked over its design. Sparrow slipped the bird card into her shirt and looked the other cards over closely. Sparrow thought back to Reaver. Her heart ached from Theresa's words.

"What do you mean by Reaver will 'stay past the end'? Does that mean he'll never be in love again?" Theresa sighed.  
"Do not reveal these fate cards to him." Sparrow sadly nodded, annoyed that the seer avoided the question compleatly and that she spoke so cooly, and took the cards before she was teleported back into the spire beside Reaver who had hardly moved an inch. He scoffed and turned to the seer.

"Did you two have a delightful girl chat? I've been standing around here for ages!" Theresa seemed to have rolled her eyes. "I can transport you back now if you wish." Sparrow nodded.

"Would you so kindly?"

"So long little Sparrow. Don't be afraid of your future."

Reaver protectivly covered his half naked body as a flash of light flung them back into the small one roomed house.

Reaver slowly sat on the edge of the bed, he reached for his pistol under the top hat and caressed its stainless steel and red gold finishings. Sparrow sat beside him and proped her head on his shoulder.

"Not tired anymore?"

"Certainly not, and with you on your 'monthly gift' I'm afraid i'll have to settle with the only other thing that can put me to bed." Sparrow kissed his neck and let herself fall onto the bed, curling up with a stray amount of wool blanket she closed her eyes and began to count balvarines.

"What did she want from us anyhow? I couldn't hear any of your petty chatter. Unlikely she wanted to grant us another wish." Sparrow mumbled a 'hmm' and simply rolled over in her sleep, Reaver got to his feet and placed the gun under the hat on the night stand, he smoothed the wool blanket and shifted his legs on the large fluffy bed. He rested his head on the feathery pillow and blankly gazed at the sleeping Sparrow's peacefully beautiful face. He tapped her perfect round nose and caressed her long balvarine scars that flawed her pale left cheek. Sparrow mumbled and gently grabbed Reaver's wandering hand, she opened her glowing sapphire orbs lightly and closed them before Reaver started rambling again. Reaver tried to pull his hand from Sparrows but her fingers were tightly wrapped around his palm. He sighed in defeat and rested his fingers against hers, he closed his eyes and let the nightmares take his peace for the night.

˙·٠•● Ӝ ●•٠·˙

Crowds of both the richest nobles and the poorest common folk gathered around the castle walls to catch a glimpse of their beloved queen. A middle aged butler, large white dog, scrawny little boy and a young brawny solider stood beside the castle entry way. The young muscular man, Walter Beck, held a small bouncing toddler in his arms, she was the three year old, curly dark haired princess. The dark haired, violet eyed, ten year old prince stood with the dog lapping at his face, he waved happily as his parents carriage came slowly into view and his face instantly lit up as it stopped just at the end of the stairway below him. The young knight, Walter Beck, the son of a warrior monk and one of Albion's last heroes, plopped the young princess down besides her brother and chuckled they both made a break down the stairs and into their father's open arms. The dedicated butler, Jasper, smiled a sweet grin as the deviant seemed a bit less devilish as he held his children in both arms and when the queen kissed their tiny heads and razzled the hyper and scruffy white dog. Walter quickly descended the flight and gave a half bow to his adoptive mother and mentor,

"Its good to have you back m'lady." Reaver kissed Logan's hair, tickled Narci's chubby toddler belly and pushed away the shedding Locke's wiggly butt. Locke growled at Reaver as he sneekily groped Sparrow's behind as he got up, she quickly smacked him away and gave him a tiny shock that made his hair frizz and body twitch as they entered their home.

˙·٠•● Ӝ ●•٠·˙ Seven Years Later ˙·٠•● Ӝ ●•٠·˙

Narci sat in the gardens besides Logan, she sat looking out towards the dark smoke stack town of Industrial, not saying a word to each other as tears ran freely from her chocolate eyes. Logan gazed sadly at his sister's tear stained face, he had to replay the day's events over and over again. Not believing what was happening. His mother, their beloved queen, was nearing death. For almost a mounth now she had been slowly dying from a unknown illness.

Walter looked out at the young siblings, his arms crossed, eyes sore and cheeks red. He turned his head and sniffled when the seventeen year old prince took his ten year old sister in his arms abruptly.

Jasper stood outside of the queen's room, the guards also stood, their heads bowed. Locke sat patiently at Jasper's side.

Reaver blinked as Sparrow once again began coughing blood into the bed sheets. He released her hand as she clutched her stomach and began gagging and coughing even more blood into the gold embroidered sheets. She finished spitting blood and turned away from Reaver, scared to see his still face, and weeped into her blood stained hands.

"Why did this happen?" Sparrow felt a shaky hand rest on her back and turned to look at Reaver. Blood covered her gentle face and claw scars, Reaver was taken aback and his stomach turned, Sparrow's tears flooded over to see his hurt face she sobbed from the pain in her abdomen.

"I d-don't h-have much time l-left." Reaver looked down at the bloodied sheets. He gently pressed his head into hers and wiped her tears and a bit of the blood away.

"Darling, im afraid that you might be right for once." Reaver spoke in a lowered voice. He brushed her lips over with his, the taste of her bloodstream tasted cold as it briefly entered his mouth. Sparrow tore away from him and began coughing violently again. She instantly stopped moving, her body looking as if it had froze, Reaver's eyes became frantic and he hurriedly reached for her arm, but_ that _voice, stopped him.

"I'm afraid her time is nearing." Reaver spun around, the seer stood merely inches away from him. He snapped his head up at her and nearly screamed.

"Do _something!_** SAVE HER FROM HER PAIN**! The goddamn dog is _immortal_ why can't she be?" Theresa shook her head and approached Sparrow and stood besides Reaver.

"That is not her destiny, but their is something you must do," Reaver looked at her with a lump in his throat.  
"You must leave this castle, and your children along with it." Reaver reacted as if he'd been shot in the heart.  
"What? Why ever in the world would I _do_ that?" Reaver held his heart as the seer spoke her platonic words.

"Because it's your destiny and theirs, besides the kingdom needs a king, not a pirate lord on the throne. You must leave on the day of Sparrow's passing, today." Reaver felt his heart jump into his throat and felt it pounding rapidly. "Why are you telling me this now? Why not wait until she leaves for paradise or whatever?" He said it in barely a whisper. Theresa frowned at Sparrow's frozen body.

"You needed to be by her side. As you must be by your children's." Reaver gave a huffing noise and looked at the seer with a murderous glint in his eye.

"How in the hell am I to do that when I must leave them?" He growled as he spoke.

"You won't leave them forever, you will only be gone until they can fulfill their destiny and even then, you will assist both of them in their journeys, I can give you a tool that allows you to see into their lives." Reaver stood and gazed down at the pain stricken Sparrow. His heart paced, knowing her death was sealed, and unknowing of what to do. "I'll leave the castle, for a price." Theresa nodded.

"What ever you wish."

"You must give her peace before she dies, she's earned it considering all the trouble you've caused her." Theresa smiled,

"Is that all?" Reaver smirked "Also you must give me eternal youth _and_ immortality."

Theresa sighed and nodded, Reaver's heart lifted a little as the seer raised her hand and a card appeared hovering near his face, he took it and began to feel strange. He saw a frail light and felt his skin tighten around his body, he felt greatly enhanced and a bit relived. He turned to look at the mirror on the dresser and admired his now pitch black hair, fondling it into place, the Shadow Court would be jealous, and quite angry.

He looked back down at the card, not caring about it anymore and shoving it into the inside of his coat pocket. He looked back down at Sparrow and turned to face Theresa.

"Hold out you hands." Reaver did as told and offered both of his hands.

Theresa waved her hand up and a light orb came down from the ceiling and exploded into his palm. Once the light cleared, a snow globe of sorts reviled itself. It showed colors and hues he'd never seen before and it felt warm in his palm. Theresa spoke softly,

"This will allow you to see into your children's lives, though I advise against interfering, and tell Sparrow, that she may be at peace once she awakes, it is the least I can do after all." Reaver nodded and dropped the glowing ball into his coat pocket. Theresa smiled as he rubbed Sparrow's back gently, she disappeared and time resumed again, Sparrow's coughing was silenced with Reaver's words,

"You can be at peace now, my lovely little bird." Sparrow turned and her eyes widened at Reaver's appearance, his hair was much darker then before and he looked like he was a older version of their seventeen year old son. She wiped the lines of blood from her mouth and cheeks.

"What happened, Did the Shadow Court come?" Reaver shushed her and planted a lustful kiss on her lips and held her face, she tried to pull away but was too weakened from her illness to fight back, she let herself fall into the kiss and let him roll his tongue over hers, she felt his body fall on her and struggled beneath his heavy legs, he felt her struggling under him and moved off of her and onto the bed, he released the kiss once he couldn't feel her lips move against his.

"Reaver, don't do this to me." He spit some exchanged blood into the sheets and took her hand into his and touched his face with her hand, feeling her cold fingers on his cheek. Her breathing became short and Reaver frantically kissed her against her will, she weakly began stroking his ruffled hair and moved her head away from his hot lips. "Thank you for not throwing me off the side of a ship." Reaver chuckled.

"And thank you, for not pushing me into a homemade typhoon." Sparrow struggled to kiss Reaver's cheek, he saw this and gave a short tender kiss on her cool lips.

"Reaver?"

"What is it my saucy minx?"

"I love you." "And I love you, my little bird."

Sparrow closed her eyes and smiled, and taking a final kiss from Reaver, let out her last breath. Reaver stared blankly at Sparrow's unmoving body, he moved off the bed and backed away, shock took him and washed over his mind. He backed himself into the wall and turned to gaze at the portrait of his family, he stared at his beautiful lover's heart shaped face and tears began to fall as he relised she was gone.

Locke whined and scratched at the heavy wooden doors as Reaver loudly cursed at the painting. Jasper debated about going in to see what the fuss was about when he realized Reaver was sobbing rather loud and uncontrollably. Jasper held his head as he realized what must have happened, the queen was dead.

"You two, do not let anyone in, the King is rather, um, emotionally weak right now." The two guards nodded as the sound of cursing and rambling came from the queen Jasper patted the crying dog's head and walked down the hallway, he spotted the medic and told her to wait by the door and went on to go and find Walter and the children.

He found them in the gardens, Narci lay sleeping sprawled out Walter's lap as one arm held her and another was slapped over Logan's shoulders as he beamed at the older man. They seemed to be having a laugh before and he resented having to break this moment apart. Jasper stayed where they couldn't see him for another moment and let them be carefree for a little bit longer. He finally sighed and approached the two smiling brothers and told them what had happened, Jasper's breathtaking words made them cringe, Logan's stomach turned as Walter's tears began hitting Narci's wavy hair. Narci rubbed her eyes as Walter began crying into his arm and Logan's face just looked miserable.

"Logan what happened? Why's Walter crying? What's wrong? Why do you look so sad?" Logan looked at Narci with hurt eyes, he hated himself for not being able to cry.

"We need to go find dad alright?" Logan took the sleepy girl's hand and hurried off to find Reaver with Walter trailing ahead of them and Jasper following closely behind. Walter stood outside the large wooden doors, the room beyond was silent, he pulled a large door open and slowly walked in with Logan who was holding Narci's hand tightly, Reaver sat in a chair drinking from a large bottle of cheap wine, but he instantly put it down when Narci darted from Logan's side to his. He took the small girl into his arms and tightly held her when she began nibbling on his shoulder.

"Logan wont tell me what happened and Walter was crying." Reaver closed his eyes and thought.

"There there, mommy went to heaven is all my little deviant." Narci stopped and looked at him with a saddening gaze. Reaver took her into his arms again and faked a very sad grin.

"I bet, she's looking down on us right now, she wants us to be strong for Logan and Walter eh?" Narci didnt let go of Reaver's neck and clung to it tightly.

"Now come now lovey, your too old to be doing this to me." Narci clutched on tighter to him and shook her head.

"Dad, your hair's black... did you dye it again?" Reaver sighed and pulled up the small girl to carry her into her room. He wadded past Walter and Logan and took Narci into her bedroom across the hall.

"Can daddy sleep with you tonight? Without mummy to scare away the hobbes, well, I-I just don't know what I'd do." Narci shook her head.

"Well why not?" Narci yawned and scooted to let Reaver sit.

"Because Logan scares the hobbes away." Reaver layed besides her anyways and put an arm under her head and faced her. Reaver heard the door creak and chuckled

"Logan can't scare a chicken let alone a hobbe."

"Thanks alot daddy, now scoot over." Narci huffed, annoyed at her bed guests and leaned against Reaver and cuddled under the blankets. Logan wiped his eyes and stared at Reaver. He wondered how he could be so, well, strong he guessed. Reaver caught his gaze and smirked.

"What do you think we'll do without her?" Reaver twirled Narci's hair between his fingers and closed his eyes.

"We'll be fine, mum didn't want us to cry anyways." Reaver quickly opened his eyes and looked from Narci to Logan, he sighed as the tears began to freely flow from his emerald eyes. The siblings yawned in unison and made Reaver give a wry yawn himself before setting his head on his arm again.

He closed his eyes and briefly had peace untill he felt his body detach from his mind. He dreamed of the usual, fire and whatnot burning his home down to cinders, seeing his friends and mother get stricken down before his eyes, nothing out of the ordinary really, untill the end... he saw her. He rapidly woke up and realized he wasnt where he had gone to bed. He insted appeared to be somewhere in Millfields, their summer home to be exact. The crisp scent of the lake flew in through the open windows as Reaver regained his thoughts, then it hit him.

He was not to be with his children untill they fulfilled their destinies, which could take years.

Miles away in Bowerstone Castle, preperations were being made for a funeral for the queen, and coronation preparations were being made for crowned prince Logan.

˙·٠•● Ӝ ●•٠·˙

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This chapter was both fun and difficult, Reaver's fatherly persona is based off of Peter Kingdom by the way. So do be a dear and review? please? Reaver will give away some undies to all who do!


	4. Truth

Author's Note  
Blame Dragon Age, Sebastian Vael, club forgings, abridged series making, School, and my writing program for this taking so long. APOLOGIES! Also a short chapter so that we can get into the actual plot and story next chapter.

˙·٠•● Ӝ ●•٠·˙  
The moon was high in the sky when Reaver came to the apparent climax of his tale. Logan switched his tired gaze from Reaver, who looked ready for a strong glass of wine, then to Ben, who looked as he did hours ago, giddy as a toddler with a new toy. Logan wondered why he looked so ecstatic, pondering the fact that they haven't moved for ages, only shifted his slender fingers from one cheek to the other, but he wavered away his thoughts and shifted his eyes towards Narci again.

Her eyes weren't full of high life like Ben's, or even worn out like Reavers or his own, then weren't even filled with that sarcastic mischievous glint, they were utterly and compleatly unreadable, like a deep pool of mixed colors. He sighed in unison with Reaver, then stretched his long legs out on the cool grass of the underground garden. Hearing his bones crack back in place, he stretched his arms until they did the same. Ben stood a bit confused but for the most part understanding of Reaver's morbid and long tale. Logan rose from his spot on the now warm stone statue platform, he lazily hobbled towards the white wooden tea table,his leg asleep, a slightly dangerous look in his eye. Placing his palms firmly against the surface of the small table facing Reaver he spoke in a harsh yet soft voice, one of a king, and one that Narci knew too well.  
"You chose to have your children, as well as the whole kingdom of Albion, forget you?" Reaver lazily tutted, his eyes glazed over with a intense glint.  
"They didn't forget me. They forgot the king."

Reaver stood, his mask was one of annoyance, his true emotions hidden deep in his broken heart. He glanced at Narci and placed a slender finger under her chin. He smiled in a awkward way, appearing warm yet somewhat out of character of the Reaver she knew, he raised her chin to make her meet his eyes.  
"Perk up my little daffodil." Narci's eyes widened at the mention of a familiar name. Reaver's smile appeared less awkwardly kind but that soon ended as a high pitch whistle flew through the air and Locke lazily barked back at him acknowledging the fact he was being called. Logan grimaced as he felt the beast's eyes on him, but the feeling soon past. Reaver placed the extravagant top hat on his head, adjusted it, grabbed his cane and began towards the exit of the royal gardens. Ben placed his hand on Narci's shoulder. She smiled at Reaver's retreating form, Locke closely following at his coat tails. Ben, confused once again, looked from the grinning Narci to the disappearing Reaver. He shrugged it off and was about to open his mouth to speak but then noticed something out of the corner of his eye.  
"Logan." Logan's lips twitched, "I never noticed that your eyes were that color. They are a beautiful shade of purple." Logan opened his mouth to speak but he stopped himself, resembling a fish of sorts. He approached Narci's other side, and casually stroked his chin.  
"Do you believe he is telling the truth?" Narci grinned brightly and took her brother's free hand gently, she rubbed his rough hands soothingly with her callused yet soft fingers.  
"I know so." Logan lazily rubbed his eyes and squeezed Narci's palm, he pouted but shrugged his shoulders unknowingly. Ben cracked his knuckles and nudged Narci with his shoulder. While Logan was a full head taller than her Ben was merely inches, this was useful when trying to avoid Logan's disapproving gaze, Excpecialy when he disapproved on everything. Ben pecked her cheek and winked swiftly as he passed by and let the siblings share a rare moment, Watson followed close behind. Narci leaned into her brothers shoulder, thoughts of her newly acquired father filled her head with confused joy, questioning, and a small sense of belonging. She didn't understand her father, but then again, she never had.

So instead she searched her mind of blacked out and misplaced memories for thous of her family, trying to remember the little black haired, violet eyed, young boy that dreamed to become a pirate king. She recalled the sheltered young man who lived with monks, could swing a sword three times his size, and tell the best stories ever, that her mother took in after his mother grew ill. While raking her mind for details something clicked and she was able to remember a man she had forgotten, a handsome man with dark brown hair and light skin and eyes like emeralds, who was always thinking of ideas others called genius while her mother called them ridiculous. He was her father. The man that her mother, she and Logan loved at one point, was Reaver.  
.·٠•● Ӝ ●•٠·.

Next chapter out sooner that this one. I promise!


	5. Evelyn

The moon shined brightly illuminating the sky in a glaze, pale ribbons of light shone through each window of the dark castle as Logan held his head in hands and sat in his cold bed, it was all so foreign to him now... castle life that is. He realized this after dinner tonight, his first real dinner since being back... home. He couldn't even tell the forks apart, Narci thankfully noticed that he didn't know what the hell to do when the servants began serving salad and held up the correct fork for him to see.

He slapped himself mentally, twenty-seven years of castle life had slipped his mind in the past year and a half of living on the streets of various places that didn't know his name, hell, even Narci's half-witted fiancé could tell which fork to use when and how, though Narci may have assisted him in the choosing of utensils. He remembered when he had taught her such trivial things when she was too small the tie the bow she often had in her hair. Another thing that Logan was not used to was Reaver acting the way he had been since he returned, it almost sickened him seeing him act so... nice, especially to Jasper, he never imagined he of all people would be so chummy with the elderly butler.

His stories of when him and Narci were toddlers and in diapers made him grow more suspicious of the apparent immortal. What made him even more suspicious was that when questioning the people of Bowerstone they either didn't seem to care about the fact that he hasn't aged a day since their grandparents childhood, or were too busy with their own lives to care about the age of Albion's most narcissistic megalomaniac.

Logan sighed and leaned against the oak headboard of his bed. Still burdened with insomnia he pulled the purple silk sheets up to his chin. He closed his eyes and fell into a half sleep, and grimaced as he heard his door creak open and a whimpering noise from beyond it. Logan huffed and pulled himself wearily out of bed and poked his head out the door.

"What is it now little one?" Logan said, annoyed, looking down at the eight-year-old adopted son of his sister, his chestnut hair was hidden under his night cap, though small wisps of his short wavy hair cascaded down to his fluorescent and wide periwinkle eyes, sweat damped his brow and he was shivering lightly. Kieran was his name, and he clung to Logan like a bad rash.

"I-I had a nightmare." He stood firmly in front of his uncle, though his voice was shaking as if though he saw a ghost. Logan sighed and kneeled down to the boy's level.

"Nightmares are a part of life, you must learn to deal with it." Kieran held his ground but tears began to fall freely from his eyes, which he tried to wipe away with his sleeve, his sobs echoing through the long hallway.

"You were dead in a window! And mommy screamed and the darkness thingy killed her!" Logan attempted to shush him by patting his shoulder, but he only sobbed harder.

"C-calm down now... it's alright. Im right here." He looked around the hall, hoping he hadn't woken anyone but Kieran took him by surprise and held him tightly by the neck.

"You can't die Wogan! Mum and Weaver... thewd be sad."

_No one would miss me..._

Logan patted his back soothingly. He always thought he was bad with children... especially those in Industrial, he felt Kieran was the exception seeing as the boy clung to him for no apparent reason. He thought hard about what he was going to say, something along the lines of everyone dies was what he was going to go with, though it was rather harsh, but then he remembered Reaver, and Kieran knew his 'secret' already.

Damn Reaver and his screwing with logic. He sighed and hugged the boy awkwardly.

"How about a glass of milk to calm you down?" Ben stood scowling from behind a door, his eyes dark and hair ruffled. Logan starred at him from the corner of his eye and Kieran pulled away from his uncle and slowly nodded at Ben, tears beginning to cease. Ben smiled lightly and scooped him up with one arm and wiped away his tears with his free hand. Kieran drooped himself over Ben's shoulder, one arm around his neck. Logan, still kneeling, grimaced at the ground, he felt something in his chest, like his heart was about to burst out and looked away from Ben as he passed by. Ben looked down on him, he didn't trust him, let alone with his child. Logan stood, staring after Ben and Kieran as Ben silently walked down the hall with the tiny boy slung over his shoulder like a sack of flour. Logan returned to his room and sat on his once familiar purple silky bed. He laid down and closed his eyes as a strong pain took him by surprise, but he felt himself sleep for awhile. A familure but far off voice came into his head and in a hushed whisper he listened,

_"Can you hear it Loagy? That's the ocean. It's in your blood you know."_

He awoke as the sun beamed through his window, his eyes red and his face felt hot and sticky,

_I must have a fever..._

* * *

˙·٠•● Ӝ ●•٠·˙_The Next Morning_˙·٠•● Ӝ ●•٠·˙

Narci's eyes were as wide as Big Bess, her lips were pursed together as Watson barked uncontrollably. **Bats. _Everywhere_. Bats.**

She instantly dropped her blade and her eye twitched sharply as she realized Jasper was not kidding when he said overrun by bats. They squeaked at her and it sounded like a million creaky doors opening at once. She jolted backwards into the cullis gate as a particularly large one swooped down at her. She gulped heavily and called Watson back.

This was too much. Even for her.

All four rooms must be covered in guano and the ceilings of the four rooms were covered in large brown bats. The best she could hope for was to gather her things quickly and leave. She blew her bangs out of her face, just to have them fall back in place, and transported back to the castle. In need of a plan, she searched for Ben, who from his stories about Gunk, had dealt with the extermination of extreme vermin before. She passed by Reaver in a hallway, his arms around the waists of two excited looking maids. She shook her head as he smiled at her and she walked briskly away, her stomach lurching at the thoughts swimming in her head. She gagged and burst through the library doors remembering what he had offered Paige after a trial one evening. "BEN!" Ben's head snapped to the sound of his being summoned so urgently and he dropped his book, Immortals Among Us, on the table with a thud. He got up, the chair sliding under him, and went to her.

"What's wrong?" Narci's eye twitched, she didn't know what to say, that she was repulsed by the bats in the sanctuary or the fact that she was more repulsed and that her father was... ew. So she instead covered her eyes with her palms and let out a giant sob in Ben's shoulder. Confused, he held her awkwardly. "What's the matter darling?" Ben looked around at the guards surrounding the doors staring at them, eyes wide, Never seen her flip out before, he guessed. She let out a few more sobs before deciding it best to regain composure. She snuffed it up and rubbed her face on her sleeve.

"Where's my brother? You didn't strangle him did you?" Ben cleared his throat, "No I can't say I have, yet, and I haven't seen him since breakfast." Narci gave him a dissatisfied and disapproving gaze, one that a mother would give her child after they ate the last of the pie and were in denial. He avoided her gaze swiftly and went to continue reading his book. "Feel like taking a stroll with me?" Ben pivoted around and rubbed the back of his head tentatively, "Uhh um... right now?" Narci huffed and crossed her arms.

"Its alright, I know you'd rather read. I just need to go clear my head." She gave him a crooked smile as he went back to her mother's dusty book and she rolled her eyes at him. She left the library and went over to the kitchen.

She waved at Elliot, who brushed his wet hands off on his apron and approached her. "Want to go with me to industrial?" Elliot looked over his shoulder at the clock in the doorway, a dark purple underneath his brown eyes. "Im sorry Narci, my shift isn't over till three." Narci huffed annoyed that of all people she was the only one with spare time around here. "Have you seen Logan? I bet he'd go with me." Elliot shook his head and rushed back to his station as Byron, the head chef glared at him from the corner of his eye. Narci hurriedly left the kitchen, realizing she was a bit of a disturbance, and went into the gardens. While scouting the garden for someone to whine to, Kieran rushed up behind her in a tackle and gave her a surprise giant bear hug.

"Mum! Mum! Today im getting my fancy suit!" Narci squeezed him and held him by his belt as he tried to get away. "Oh really now!" He giggled relentlessly as Narci began tickling him without mercy. Bob, the nanny, appeared out from behind a corner, gasping for breath. "Your-cough-your majesty." He chocked out, he bowed and stood back up straight immediately. "You. You little... _angel_... don't run away like that ever again." He said through gritted teeth. Narci grinned and released him, causing him to stumble over his feet. "Kieran, where is your uncle?"

"Loagy left someplace. He said he needed Loagy-time" Narci gave him a weak smile and kissed his cheek.

_Damn bastard left without telling anyone..._

* * *

Logan had left the castle after breakfast, when Kieran persisted and demanded to know where he was going or else he would scream he stated that he needed to be away for a while. Narci knew that it had to be something to do with breakfast this morning, eggs and sausage had never been so tense before, so much so that she swore she could've cut it with her butter knife.

Logan was now wandering the streets of Industrial aimlessly, his hands in his pockets and a red scarf tied around his neck as the early october air nipped at his nose. He rounded a corner and felt something sharp lodge into his abdomen, he groaned and looked down to see a woman with dark curly locks done in a bow and blue eyes hidden behind small circular spectacles beaming up at him, in his abdomin were rather sharp edged books which she withdrew immediately.

"I am so sorry sir!" Logan held his side and mumbled before walking away.

She watched him hesitantly as he stumbled through Industrial to Bowerstone Market and followed behind him until she lost him somewhere in the Cow in Corset.

Her name was Evelyn Sock, who for the most part of her young life, lived on the streets of Driftwood along with her mother, a one legged prostitute and her father, a traveling book trader. Due to the fact that she had little else to do on the streets as a child, and not wanting to follow her mother's footsteps, she became very interested in her father's books, and because of this was a bit over dramatically romantic in her head.

So when she just so happened to bump into Logan, all huffy and puffy as he usually is, she didn't notice or clarify the fact that he was a angry _much-nobler-than-her_ dressed man, but she did happen to notice his eyes, his beautiful violet eyes that shone like dark amethist in the sun, his eyes that lit her heart a glow and made it leap into her throat. She shook her head and walked into an alley, still mesmerized by the strange and tall man's eyes. She heard scuffing, like worn shoes against pavement and snapped out of her daze, she was now surrounded by three men, two of which were so skinny she could see their coats hanging off their shoulders loosely and the last, fat, balding one was sweating even though it was freezing. The fat one spoke in a low raspy voice that made her cringe, "How much girly?" At first she didn't know what he meant but then Evelyn shook her head and said firmly,

"I am not for sale." She began walking away, as though nothing happened but when the fat man tried to grab her arm she bashed him over the head with her sharpest edged book, Reaver on Reaver. The two skinny men proceeded to running away, leaving their fat friend to bleed in the ice cold street alone as Evelyn trampled off herself. She didn't think the queen would mind a little red on her book would she?

* * *

Narci walked the streets of Bowerstone Market alone. Searching for one man in such a big town was harder than she thought. She huffed and blew her now visible breath to warm her hands as the sun began to set slowly over the hills of mist peak, she was bored. Hours of shopping in the market hadn't changed that, in fact it had only heightened her stress and made her more reluctant to go home. Deciding it best to not face Hobbeson's wrath straight away she headed to the Cow and Corset for something to warm herself, and maybe to find a little something she could bring Reaver home too. She began walking in the direction of the pub and was instantly stopped by a guard who saluted and avoided eye contact. "Your majesty, captain Finn has informed Simon to tell me to tell you that your brother has not yet returned this evening." Narci rubbed her temples.

"Honestly! I can't leave the man alone for one day without him running off somewhere! Like a little errant child." The guard scratched his head confused but remained silent and saluted before returning to his post. Narci winded herself through an alley and upon sighting the offending pub was smacked into by dark curly haired girl who dropped a small pile of books into the street.

"Excuse me I am so terribly sorr... t-t-the queen!" Narci sighed, annoyed by the girls rambling and bent down to pick up the fallen books.

"Not a problem." Narci said with a tired smile picking up the last book. "Happens all the time."

"I was actually just on my way to deliver these to you, Samuel from the Brightwall Academy sent me, though I suppose I was a bit... sidetracked."

Narci raised an eyebrow.

"You made it here safely then? No bandits or mercenaries?"

"Um..." Evelyn shook unconsciously and Narci shifted the books into her other hand.

"Its already sundown, you must be freezing. Let's go into the pub and warm up then we can chat about your trip."

Evelyn shivered at the mention of where her darling violet eyed man waited for her, her heart beat a million times faster than it should have been as Narci led her into the pub where he waited.

There he lay, like a sleeping prince waiting to be awakened by his princess, on a table in a corner, his hand still clutching a bottle of rum. Evelyn saw him and her heart skipped a beat, Narci followed the small glint behind Evelyn's glasses as she stared at Logan, her face flushed, and Narci's eyes widened.

"Y-you do realize WHO that man IS?" Evelyn didn't hear her as she sighed lovingly, Narci blinked, dumbfounded. Neither not knowing what to do or wanting to do anything Narci thought. She thought for a while. Then just like that she thought of a plan. A devious plan that she was sure Walter would have disapproved on. Her thoughts lingered on this as she took Evelyn to the side and whispered her plan into her ear. Logan would have a hissy fit for sure.

* * *

˙·٠•● Ӝ ●•٠·˙_The Next Morning_˙·٠•● Ӝ ●•٠·˙

Ben shivered and shook as he stood before the tall doors towering over him.

He rested his rough and calloused hand on the golden knob and hesitated greatly as he turned it lazily to the left. He gulped as if though swallowing a giant lump of curdled milk and pushed the light wooden door open as if it weighted a ton. He looked at the sleek and shiny ballroom floor as he opened it and saw his reflection before looking up to see Reaver foxtrotting with Logan, whose solemn expression couldn't even be described in words, and though Ben hated the man he felt nothing but pity in his heart for the painfully depressed Logan. Narci told him taking dancing lessons from Reaver wouldn't be that bad but he knew something like this was bound to happen, Logan spun Reaver into a circle and held him uncomfortably close to himself.

Ben cursed the day he fell in love for this reason only, and unwillingly approached his soon to be brother and father in law.

* * *

Evelyn paced through the garden gazebo as Narci lounged on a bench beside her reading various books from a pile. Evelyn was no longer wearing her spectacles, her soft curls ending at her shoulders and replacing her common and dirty street clothes was a deep violet dress with various shades of blue decorating her skirting.

"He's not coming."

"He is late, I believe dancing lessons start today, he'll be here soon." Narci turned the page and continued reading about her father's little misadventure in Samarkand, paying little mind to the girl, no doubt, fantasying, in front of her. Evelyn twirled a piece of her hair and leaned against a pillar of the gazebo she stared out to the castle. If this didn't work and her love didn't accept her feelings... well she didn't want to think about that. The queen was strange, not that she herself was normal, but she wasn't as people talked about her as the benevolent queen of Albion, if anything she was far from it, who else would let Reaver willingly do as he pleased around their home? Certainly not her, that's for sure. She sighed and stared, oblivious to Narci's scrambling as she threw her ancient and rare books into the bushes and flung herself over the edge of the gazebo, too entrapped by her own thoughts to notice the heavy footsteps that made their way across the grass and onto the three stone steps that led into the gazebo of the gardens. It was only the deep "ahem" that shook her from straying thoughts and made her turn so that her hair bounced about and swooped in front of her baby blue eyes. "So you are the one that wrote this letter?" She blinked as he stood before her, his hair slicked back as his narrow lavender eyes looked her up and down, judging her. She only chocked out one word before he seemed to make up his decision. "I-"

"I am afraid I cannot return the feeling, though I must admit you are an attractive woman, though not for me. Now leave my gardnen." She saw the scar on his perfect lips twitch as a small breeze flowed in and tickled her cheeks. She panicked as he began to step away and thought, through all the books she had read in her life and remembered a similar case and spoke hastily as he began to descend the first step off the gazebo.

"I know your secret!" Logan stopped, mid step and turned around slowly, the small beads of her tears fell onto her cheeks.

_What am I saying?_

"And if you refuse me I will tell the entire kingdom and you will be shunned everywhere you step foot!" Logan scoffed and turned back to the steps, making it to the second one this time. "I am already shunned everywhere I go."

"The queen will surely order you exiled if I tell her!" Logan turned his head this time, intrigued and slightly worried. Narci snickered silently as she listened from inside the bushes. This was priceless. "You wouldn't."

"I would! I truly will!" This time Evelyn began to step off the gazebo, but was instantly pushed away and Logan held her back.

"Don't! Alright, I-I accept your feelings. Just, don't tell my sister or anyone please. This is the only home I have left." Logan's eyes were now extraordinary emotional, sadness swept through them and he tore his head away so he didn't face Evelyn. She realized what she had done only after he began shaking gently, Narci realized this too and herself grew a bit of guilt. Evelyn looked at the ground, she reached down and grabbed his hand gently and placed it against her rosy cheek. Logan looked back at her confused for a bit until he felt her own tears roll onto his fingers. "I wouldn't tell a soul my love. I never will, so please," she squeezed his wrist and placed her hand over his, "Don't cry ever again."

Logan's heart lightened and his eyes grew wide as Evelyn only cried through one eye, the one that he held in his palm. He felt the need to hold her but refrained from it and watched her tears fall from his fingers. Narci watched, smiling, this hadn't gone to plan, yet she felt satisfied anyways. She gathered her books and tiptoed back to the castle, Evelyn saw this and once she disappeared from view removed her hand from Logan's.

"I-Im sorry." Logan hastily removed his hand from her cheek and cleared his throat uncomfortably. He began to step away again but Evelyn caught his palm and flung herself into his chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly against her she brought her arms up to loosely hold him.

"Don't let go." His eyes wide and unknowing of what to do he went with impulse rather than instinct and held her head against his chest with one hand and held her back tightly to him with the other. He breathed deeply and felt a warmth take his insides. Feeling a hardness in his stomach he knelt down and placed his chin on her head, still holding her roughly against him. She said nothing but her eyes went giant when she heard him growl and felt him against her.

Logan still wondered what the hell his damn secret was, but didn't seem to mind the ever growing hardness in his stomach tightening, he would need a freezing cold bath soon however.

* * *

_Authors Note_

This chapter took longer than i thought it would. I apologize for the delay and would like to thank thous who

_reviewed and that one certain and special person that gave birth to the wonderful specimen that is Evelyn.  
Also please read and review criticism is welcome_ _and appreciated_. _Until next chapter tatty bye!_


	6. Storm

_Author's Note_

_UPDATE! I've rediscovered the one thing that makes me inspired. That thing being high school drama with swords for good measure._

ENJOY! and please for the love of bob leave a review! I see how many hits I get people!

* * *

Reaver paced the parlor repeatedly, his hands shook as he read the words in his head, the ivory letter clutched tightly in his throbbing right hand. His eyes were wild with fear, his heart beat faster than a mad drummer, and his mind felt close to imploding.

_My dearest Reaver,_

_My heart beats for you and you alone, so when the head butler sent word to me that you were in need of decent company for the upcoming royal ball I nearly exploded with joy! I will be thrilled to be your date for the evening of Queen Narcissa's wedding and cannot wait to see you again! and please do not worry about that hair incident, the kingdom of Albion ruled in your favor and I am not allowed even ten feet of anything somewhat sharp, let alone another toothbrush._

_Yours Truly,_

_Benjamina. OXOXOxXXXXxxXOoXx_

_P.S. your underpants smell like cinnamon._

Reaver shook violently with rage, desperation, and most of all, fear. He crumpled the letter and stomped out of the room and into the hallway, the soldiers guarding the doors turned their heads abruptly, Reaver's eyes darted between the two men and in one graceful move had the collar of the smaller man's uniform clutched in between his fingers. He gritted his teeth as the other guard stood confused about whether to act on him. "Where. Is. Jasper."

* * *

"Where is Narci?" Logan rolled his eyes and didn't bother to look up at the kitchen boy from his book. "Getting fitted for her gown I believe." He licked his finger and turned the crisp yellowing page. Elliot grimaced as he looked down on Logan's torso before walking back to the kitchen. "Um. Say fancy pants?" Logan huffed and folded the corner of his page and put the book down on the mahogany table gently. He looked across from the table coyly and locked eyes with Ben Finn, pen in hand and papers scattered about his end of the table, he was grinning like a idiot.

"What in the world are you wearing?" Logan's face was humorless. "Clothes." He plucked his book from the table and fumbled for his page as he felt more than one pair of eyes on him. Ben and Reaver's 'companions' snickered and taunted him silently from around the table. Rain pounded against the wide heavy red satin covered glass windows of the awkward and silent dining room as the smell of muddy earth and herbal tea waived through the air. Logan rearranged his legs, left over right, and put the book down on the table hesitantly, he looked down on his chest and pulled his sweater down for him to see. A misshapen felt salmon heart stitched against a baby puke green cotton wool sweater decorated his chest, black trousers and polished black leather boots beneath it. It was itchy, uncomfortable, and tight against his shoulders and arms, but he wore it anyways to make **_her_** smile. He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands on his stomach, a blank bored expression plastered on his scarred and pale pink face, thoughts of things he could be doing had there not have been a storm flowing through his mind like the never ending rain.

Ben signed his name, initialed there, there, and there, print there, line, line, dot the I with a heart, sigh, lick finger, next page, print name, signature here, initial here, here, and here. Paperwork was better than nothing. Ben winced and kissed his knuckle as a trickle of blood oozed out from in between his fingers, paper cut. He rubbed his eyes and put the black feather down, it wasn't even noon yet and he felt the sting of fatigue in his eyes. He removed his tongue from his hand and pressed it to his ivory sleeve. A small bead of blood blossomed on his shirt and he frowned.

* * *

Narci stood on the podium, the outline of her hourglass figure caressed by the dusty white lace of the gown, low cut to where the top part of her cleavage was near bursting forth. She was glad only Jasper and Daisy, the royal tailor, were in the room. "Oh just look at you! And to think just a few years ago I was getting you fitted for your first brazier!" Narci let out a belly laugh and flinched as a pin poked her abdomen. "Daisy! Not in front of Jasper!" The round faced, rosy cheeked, older woman smiled sweetly at the man picking out fabrics in the corner. "Oh pish posh, I helped change both diapers and corsets for the past twenty years." Narci shook her head. "Anyways Daisy... don't you miss them?" Daisy smiled and sighed as she began adding ruffles to cover more of Narci's bouncing chest, her voice sweet as honey. "Wally and Harry..." she wiped her eye on her shoulder sleeve. "I miss them terrible." Narci gasped as Daisy prodded her with a needle. "Oh my! I'm so sorry dear! My eyes aren't as good as they used to be." Narci groaned and held her chest and peered down checking for blood. She sighed as Daisy finished the final stitching and looked into the three-way mirror, scratchy lace gloves, a scratchy lace choker at her throat, ruffles that covered her heritage, and dusty white silky satin that covered her body. Would her mother be proud? Would Walter? Is Reaver? She shook her head as she realized a secret dam in her eyes burst forth. She covered her eyes with her palms and laughed at herself for even thinking of him. Jasper smiled slightly and approached her from behind, as if reading her thoughts. "Your mother would be proud, sir Walter too, and I'm sure Reaver is, he just refuses to admit it."

Narci sniffed loudly and turned to bury her head in Jasper's shoulder. "Thank you Jasper." Her voice was muffled and he rubbed her back gently. "Stop crying dear! You'll ruin my dress! Saline you know!" Daisy patted the queen's shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Im sorry Daisy, its a fantastic gown. May I take it off?" Jasper rubbed his temples and stood by the screen, waiting for Daisy's answer. Daisy looked her over, snipping at a loose string here and there and once satisfied, nodded. Narci exhaled, as much as she could anyways for the corset was making it difficult to breath, and went to Jasper to help the removal of the glowing white dress. Narci took a deep extravagant breath as the corset was finely off and grimaced as she realized she needed to put another on for her highwayman uniform. She sighed as she shuffled into the dark red chaps and matching boots and draped the blood red corset around her.

Jasper pulled harshly on the ribbon and tied it hurriedly, rips and slashes marked the corset, but no scars tarnished her body. Narci slipped the worn scarlet over her shoulders and onto her chest, the ruffly lace and overcoat came next and she more eyes on her. "Logan, you savage! Grow some decency! She's almost married." Reaver cleared his throat and Narci turned toward the door, she blushed as she saw her brother gazing at her for a split second before he turned his head towards something far more interesting. Logan growled through his teeth. "You really should move the screen some place other than right beside the door to where all can see if they open it." Daisy shrugged, but made no attempt to do so. Reaver locked eyes with Jasper and shook his head Jasper grinned mischievously. "You received a letter from a miss Benjamina Id take it?" Reaver narrowed his eyes. "you knew." "I know many things. But my specialty lies within the castle walls." Logan shifted his eyes between the men as the bickered over a apparently stalkerish woman. "She tried to chop my head off in my sleep!" Jasper rolled his eyes. "I do not believe that. I've met Benjamina and she's absolutely lovely." Narci scratched her head. "Are you talking about the loon with the shrine dedicated to all things Reaver? I own that house and I apologize for you having to deal with her."

Reaver flinched. "Did you happen to see... my hair?" Narci grew puzzled. "What?" Reaver's knees shook. "Never mind." Narci crossed her arms and recognized weakness. "No tell me or i'll force it out of you." Reaver held his shoulders. "Sh-she took it. She ripped it out. One by one. Then the razor blade..." he looked at his daughter with tears flowing in his eyes, Narci raised a eyebrow. "What did she take? A clump of your hair?" Reaver shook his head and looked at the ground, he mouthed the words slowly towards the ground. Logan touched his chin gingerly, Narci's eyes widened and she looked Jasper over in disbelief. "And you invited this loony to my wedding. You do realize this woman has a criminal obsession with my father, what if she realizes we are his children? What if she skins Logan alive and wears his skin as a coat? Or worse!" Logan's jaw draped. "What could be worse than that?" Narci shrugged. "It could be me." Logan looked at his father with pity and offered a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't able to grow back?" Reaver straightened up and looked him dead in the eye, lilac meeting emerald, his hands gripping Logan's shoulders tightly. "Treasure your facial hair my son. It can be taken from you in a flash." Logan blinked as his father kissed his cheek roughly and walked out of the room hurriedly. Logan's hand instantly went to rub saliva from his cheek and looked at Narci expectantly. She shrugged in response and thanked Daisy. They left the room arm in arm. "I feel terrible." Logan shook his head. "Can't blame you for not wanting the dirt of the kingdom at your wedding." Narci nudged him and looked at the carpet as they walked. "How bad does it hurt?" "Excuse me?" "Getting your little beard thing pulled out. Is it that bad?" Logan stopped in his tracks. "It feels like tiny chickens on fire are plucking them." Narci pictured this and shuddered. They continued walking back towards the kitchen, thoughts and the smell of warm spiced cider in both of their heads.

* * *

Elliot smiled sheepishly as he heard Narci's honeydew voice float through the hall, speaking about something warm to drink. He looked into the boiling pot, sliced cherry red apples floated about, the bubbles in the pot causing the smell to be enhanced. He heard a deep growling voice along side Narci, most likely Logan, Narci's laughter filled the hall. Elliot fished out a small purple bottle from his pocket just as they entered the kitchen. He smiled delicately at Narci. "Come to sample my delicious wares?" Logan rolled his eyes as Narci chuckled. " I knew I smelled something good." Elliot pulled out two mugs from the cupboard, slipping a small amount of the liquid in the bottle in the cups. He grinned nervously as they both took the cups gleefully, their noses both red from the cold. Logan blew over the tin mug, his eyes looked over Elliot as he took a careful sip of the molten lava liquid.

Narci touched the rim of the mug with her finger, small shards of ice rained into the cup as Elliot stared down at her, Logan constantly blowing on his own mug. She downed the cider and gasped. Logan finished his own mug and let out a warm sigh, belly filled with warm liquid. Logan rubbed his eyes and put the mug on the worn wooden table. His head tilted to the side, the dim light in his eyes went dark, Narci looked at Elliot expectantly, her arm holding the silver mug outstretched. Elliot chuckled and took it from her, turning his back to her he emptied more than half of the purple substance into the cup, he recognized the lifeless gaze in Logan's eyes immediately and remembered that Narci was something he was not and much stronger than him. He poured a small amount of cider into the mug and handed it back to Narci gently, watching her down it to the last drop.

She sat for a minute, then the steel hit the floor with a clash. Her eyes grew heavy as did the rest of her body. She slumped over in her chair and hit the hard floor in a instant, she struggled to keep her eyes open, let alone move. She whimpered as everything went blue, and then faded to black.

Elliot smirked. Everything was according to plan.


End file.
